Her Drabbles
by xSugarBearx
Summary: Imaginative title, right? : JDox mostly, so don't read this if you're against them :
1. Toxic

** Hello there :D**

**First scrubs fanfic, so I soooo apologise if I do a terrible job, which COULD and probably WILL happen...well, I decided to write some drabbles based on one word prompts **

**Pairings are pretty standard  Jdox, Turla, Kelliot (Dorian/Cox is the favourite and will probably be my focus here :D I can't help myself, they are adorable together)**

**D/C - I don't own anything it all belongs to bill Lawrence, the genius, but if I did have anything to do with Scrubs, it would be a little different ;)…**

**Here goes…**

**Word count - 2317 :S =) (A little longer than expected :S)**

**Prompt word 117. Toxic **

"Oh the taste of a poison paradiiiiiise….I'm addicted to you….."

Doctor John 'JD' Dorian wandered purposefully through the halls of sacred heart, singing quietly under his breath, happy to be at work after his first full night sleep in weeks, he spotted the room he was heading towards and skipped inside, still humming the words to 'toxic' under his breath.

"Oh dear god, Newbiroo, are you skipping? And are you _singing_?! Oh no no no Clarissa, we do not need that interminable noise polluting crap from that boy band you love so-ho much because one of them has the most amazing hair and one day you're going to be Mrs boy band and you'll live on a rainbow with a pony that you can prance around on all day and…Newbie!" He gave a piercing whistle and clicked his fingers around in front of JD's daydreaming face.

"…But who would clean up the mess?…"

"ooo kay there Rosie sunshine I'm just gonna scoot on out and let you annoy the hell outta someone else, and maybe, while you're not too busy, do some goddamn work instead of whatever it is you do in that gigantic disproportioned head of yours."

Doctor Cox shoved a chart into JD's hands before thrusting his own hands into his lab coat pockets and marching from the room, _almost_ missing a mumble of 'it wasn't a boy band, it was Britney Spears'.

JD read over the chart and checked his comatose patient, looking at his vitals and scribbling on the clipboard before replacing it and heading up to his last patient, Mrs Soxton, before lunch.

Doctor Cox strolled down to the canteen. Today had been ok. He had ranted at newbie, made an intern cry, had a coffee, insulted Bobbo, got rid of his demon of an ex-ex wife and all before lunch. He should have been in a happy mood as he grabbed his lunch and a table on his own, but he just could not get that damn song out of his head. So he ate, thinking of ways to destroy newbie, until the chair opposite his was pulled out and 'newbie' sidled in, still humming.

"I was saving that for someone"

"No you weren't"

"No I wasn't, I just don't want you to sit there, is that too hard for your microscopic brain to understand?"

"Well, I'm sitting here anyway, Perry"

JD inwardly grinned as he used his mentor's first name and took a sip of his cappuccino, not taking his eyes from the man opposite, who was rapidly growing angrier. Sometimes it was just fun to annoy him lately. He wasn't as afraid of him as he used to be. Of course, the fear was still there, but now he knew that the worst thing he could do to hurt him he wouldn't do because he didn't know what it was. They ate in silence, which, on Perry's part, wasn't unwelcome. It made him furious that he couldn't drive fear into the younger man like he used to be able to, which made him think about it more and more, picking out insults that, thanks to close observation, he was sure would make him either fear the safety of his own life, or make his bottom lip wobble, neither had been happening, no matter what he tried. He finished his lunch and shot a glance at JD, who was currently nibbling a candy bracelet opposite him, his tray empty.

"You don't have to sit here to eat that"

"I know"

"So why are you?"

He gave a smile from behind his bracelet, blushed slightly and left the table, taking his tray and humming 'toxic'.

Perry growled to himself as it began playing in his head again, whilst he grabbed his rubbish and made his way over to the bin.

"I saw that"

Carla was stood by the bin, arms folded with a small smile playing on her lips.

"What?"

"You and Bambi"

His face went blank.

"What? The deer?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I'll let you figure it out, Per"

She knew this would drive him crazy, he hated not knowing things other people did, especially things about himself that she could pick out. She kept her arms crossed and strolled back to work, thinking over what she had seen.

When JD had entered the canteen, the second thing he had done after getting his food was look for someone, his face had lit up when he had caught sight of Perry, and he had started humming as he made his way to his mentor and sat down. Earning a glare and, from where Carla was sitting, a bit of a telling off; but nothing compared to what he usually got, and she saw him give Perry a look that she could see clearly from across the room, it was definitely one of JD's most flirtatious looks - he had given it to Elliot a million times. At that point, she had finished eating, but decided to stay and watch, tuning out her husband and Elliot, who were bickering over something and not paying attention to Carla. She noticed that the couple she was focused on kept glancing at each other, neither noticing the other doing so, and every time JD did, he would smile and blush slightly. When he had finished eating, he pulled out a candy bracelet and started to nibble and suck it, never taking his eyes from Perry, as if he was waiting for him to look at him.

"You comin' baby?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to Doctor Cox first, but I'll see you later?"

Turk planted a kiss on her head and left, Elliot following shortly after as Carla noticed JD leaving the table, the older doctor getting up and heading to the bin. She had it figured out completely (thanks to her people reading skills). Bambi was in love, and so was the object of his affection, he just didn't know it yet. Enter Carla.

…………

JD slouched against the nurse's station, thinking about things and singing to himself when Carla began to bombard him with _slightly _awkward questions (in hushed tones, of course).

"So, JD, how long have you liked Perry?"

His face registered shock and he told her to keep it down, Laverne could be anywhere.

"How do you….I mean, how long?"

She smiled widely

"So I WAS right, Bambi's got a little crush on Doctor Cox! I saw you at lunch and knew straight away. He likes you too, you know."

He was gob smacked. No one had guessed who it was - Turk and Elliot had guessed he liked _someone_ but Carla was the first to put two and two together and come up with exactly the right answer.

"No he doesn't. He's too…masculine, there's absolutely no way he could ever…I mean…I'm not even sure…."

He let out a sad sigh and concentrated on his twiddling fingers, now resting on the desk.

"Is it all men, or…"

"Just him. I don't know why, I've never felt like this before"

"Aww. You finally met the man of your dreams, Delia?"

He flushed bright red, one of his hands drifting to his head to twiddle with his hair, the other fiddling with the bottom of his scrubs top.

"How long have you been there?"

"Just came by to grab Mr Norton's chart there, Skippy"

He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and spun around, his hands dropping back to his sides.

……………………….

Perry thought over what he had heard at the nurse's station. His newbie had finally owned up to being a little more like a girl than he was already without _actually_ having breasts. And apparently he liked a masculine man who didn't like him. This new information unnerved him, and bothered him a little. Until he recalled what Carla had said to him at lunch. His pace slowed dramatically and he had a sudden urge to lie down as butterflies began an alarmingly fast waltz in his stomach. _Him? Newbie liked him__??? Why? He had always tried to distance himself from the kid as much as possible, going out of his way to insult and humiliate him in an attempt to lock him out. So why now? Suddenly it all clicked together, like a jigsaw puzzle that had been left unfinished. The way he would follow him around like a puppy, stare at him when he thought no-one noticed, the funny way he reacted to him sometimes - this, he concluded was why he couldn't scare him properly any more. Well - now he could. _he grinned devilishly to himself as he turned on his heel, his patient could wait a while (he knew the guy, complete hypochondriac). He asked Carla where Newbie had got to, and she pointed him to the supply closet opposite. He opened the door, closed and locked it in one fluid movement, before turning to the doe eyed doctor hiding against the back wall.

JD's eyes were red and puffy, his hands scrubbing at them ferociously before his arms were grabbed and pinned down to his sides.

"What are you doing?"

The young doctor's face was fearful, yet hopeful and questioning all at the same time - _mainly fearful _Perry thought, a little satisfied. His expression was absolutely priceless _and a little cute. No. no. he may look and act like a girl but he __is __a man. Good god what's wrong with me?_

"Doctor Cox? You're hurting my arms"

He tried to give his best glare, but he couldn't do what he had came there to do, confront Newbie and tell him off. Why? A wave of urgency hit him and he had a horrible desperation to kiss the face off the young man, who looked like he was on the verge of tears, swallowing loudly in anticipation of the angry _'why are you such a pathetic girl?'_ rant. It never came. He closed the gap between them, cutting off JD's air supply as he crushed their mouths together.

A muffled 'oomph' escaped from JD's now busy mouth as the wind was knocked out of him completely unexpectedly by the other man, whose grip on his arms seemed to be tightening as he pressed him up against the wall using his entire body, causing JD to break from the kiss, letting out a little moan and attempting to set his hands free. Perry stumbled back a little _had he been wrong? Well - it didn't matter, aside from what he had just done, but no-one would believe his little protégé, after all, he was the most masculine doctor in this hellhole, he would __never __do something like this- or so he thought, and if it was a surprise to him it most certainly would be to everyone else, except probably Carla…_

His inward rant screeched to a halt as JD yanked his hands free and brought them to grasp Perry's shoulders, pulling him back into a deeper, slower kiss. Perry's doubts were shattered into nothing as he regained control, slamming JD's back up against the back wall again, ignoring a pained grumble vibrating through his mouth from the other man. When they broke apart a good ten minutes later, their lips bruised and each looking very dishevelled (in a good way), JD had no idea what to say to his mentor, so they stood there for a minute or so, straightening up and sorting themselves out in silence. Until JD came out with what was, in Perry's opinion, one of the most girlish, crummiest things he could have said.

"I know what Britney was singing about in that song now"

He had to resist the urge to laugh at newbie's sincere little face. But he kept his face straight, as now he had it playing in his head again - which annoyed him to no end. He must have sensed that he'd said the complete wrong thing as he quickly tried to rectify it.

"I didn't mean that. Oh god that was stupid. I'm gonna go now"

His face had gone the deepest shade of red Perry had ever seen it, and he spun and tried to make a getaway before Perry grabbed his arm, turning him back to face him and capturing his mouth again.

Perry let go of his arm almost immediately and pulled away.

"It could have been worse, Lillian."

A ghost of a smile played on his lips for less than a second before he whirled out of the closet and back to work, humming 'toxic' as newbie had been all day. JD followed shortly after, a grin set on his face as he set off into his new favourite song, practically skipping to his next patient's room.

Laverne was sitting behind the desk, watching with clear, obvious interest as the unusually happier looking Doctor Percival Cox exited the cupboard, followed shortly after by a grinning JD.

"mmmm. Someone's gettin some"

She commented to Carla, who was also watching and smiling to herself.

**......................................**

**I know. Pants, right? **

**Blergh. R&R if you feel the urge ;) it was waaay longer than I intended, but I just tend to babble on sometimes ****J**


	2. kisses

**_Gosh, I'm getting into these now. They're curing the boredom between exams sufficiently lol Revise? ? ? Me???? NO!!! I'm terrible. I always do worse when I revise lol. here goes__ …_**

_**Prompt number 162 - First Kiss**_

_**Word count - 689 (thereabouts)**_

JD was planted firmly in front of the mirror, scrubbing at his teeth, then stopping, then applying more toothpaste to his vibrating toothbrush, shoving it in his mouth and scrubbing again.

When he had finished he grabbed the lurid green mint mouthwash from the cabinet above his sink and sloshed it around his mouth until it began to sting and he spat it out, feeling a little sick as he did so. He adjusted the towel he had wrapped around his waist, padded into his bedroom and dressed provocatively. He wore a tight navy blue shirt (putting emphasis on the muscles he didn't have - making him somehow seem taller and leaner). A pair of tight fitting - yet baggy looking faded blue jeans and a white-grey hoodie to match the black and white converse he planned to pull on after he had mussed, moussed, gelled and twisted his hair to perfection._ Good to go, J Dizzle!_ He began to hum to himself as he finished getting ready, grabbing a packet of mints, shoving one in his mouth, crunching it almost instantly, wincing with it's strength, but shrugging and replacing it with 2 more. He stopped then, looking at the tin of cherry flavour lip balm on the cabinet beside his bed. He thought for another second before slapping it on, licking some off (it tasted _good_) and adding more. When he had checked his appearance in his full length mirror once more, polished off a full packet of breath mints and pocketed his lip balm (in case he needed to apply more later on), he headed out to meet his date at his apartment.

When he arrived at the door he didn't even have to knock, it opened and Perry Cox stood there, looking slightly uncomfortable at what was going on as he gave the younger man a once over.

"Hey there per"

Newbie grinned nervously, raising a hand as if to wave as 'per' glared a little.

"Ok Carol Ann. Lets start this again. Without the pathetic attempt at a greeting from you"

He closed the door, opening it after a few seconds to a confused looking JD, whose hand was now tucked into his pocket.

When the door had opened fully, Perry took a small step through it, making JD all too aware of how spindly he was in comparison to the older man's solid form. He then had a pair of large hands set down on his shoulders, yanking him forwards before one of them came up to tilt his chin to look at the shining blue eyes gazing down at him for a millisecond - before one of the men pushed their lips against the other's.

They stood like that, awkwardly, unmoving for a few seconds before JD tilted his head slightly and opened his mouth, Perry doing the same, but tilting to the opposite side. They moved their mouths together in perfect time, Perry quickly taking the lead and using his tongue to explore JD's more than willing mouth, feeling hands climb up his back and quickly entwining themselves within his mop of curly hair as his own hands went the opposite way, holding JD's hips in place before tugging them into his apartment. He manoeuvred them around so that he could kick the front door shut - to avoid his nosy neighbours.

They ended up on the couch, JD pressed up against the back of it with Perry laid on top of him, breaking the kiss to plant a few quick closed mouth kisses before he broke apart to lick and taste his lips.

"Newbie, are you wearing cherry lipstick?"

………………………………**....................................**

**That didn't turn out quite the way I'd wanted it to :S erh. never mind :]**

**But merh, I've written worse :)**

**Reviews make me happy like JD with a candy bracelet **** I also like the candy bracelets - yummy and a challenge ^_^ (I tend to lose half when I nibble)**


	3. Dancing

**Wowwie. 2 in 1 night (writing that is, I have no clue when ANY of these will be uploaded. They're something to do while my tinternet's off)**

**Prompt word 88 - Last Dance**

**Word count - 500 thereabouts**

He smiles drowsily as I offer my hand. I'm not really sure if he expects me to be able to dance or not (or if it really matters, since he's pretty blottoed, and 'handsy' as he and his gal pals call it, he hasn't stopped touching his chest or trying to feel mine since he was halfway through his first Appletini - the girl) as we begin to sway along to the slow, melodious song - me thanking whatever power above there is that we're more or less alone in the bar (of course if we weren't I would _ne-he-ver _have offered to dance in the first place, it also helps that i've had a whole lot of Scotch tonight). Whilst my dancing partner smiles peacefully, resting his gelled head on my shoulder. My brain is telling me to make a comment about his gunky hair messing up my shirt but I just can't do it, as much as I do want to. We don't get many peaceful moments like this, which I can't say I mind…but sometimes it's nice to know that he CAN shut his hole for more than 5 seconds at a time. I clasp my hands tighter around his waist, pulling him as close as possible - he has his arms draped around my shoulders, something I never, _ever _thought I would be allowing Newbie to do, let alone in _public. _Fair enough, there's no-one else here, except for the annoyed looking bartender who is muttering something and clearing away, throwing glares at us, which is causing me to smirk a little, pleased in spite of myself that he notices and is now washing the bar viciously, a sour look plastered to his little chubby face.

The song reaches its end. We carry on swaying a little; I can hear him breathing, slowly and evenly, as if in sleep. Maybe he is. Oh dear lord, I'm sniggering…God I hate him. But I can't hate him. Because I love him. Of course, I'll never tell him…I'm pretty sure he already knows exactly how I feel. Women have a sixth sense about these things, and since he's around three times girlier than any girl I have ever met, seen or heard of…the man drinks Appletinis for gods sake. Most women won't touch the stuff because it's too girly.

He stumbles slightly as I stop moving, reluctantly taking my arms from his waist and using them to remove his hands from my neck - to a whiny little protest. That is before we start to walk and he can't whine any more because he falls flat on his face. Moron.

**Oh deary me. I really think I could have done this so much better. I don't like the way it turned out so I may redo, J**

**It's 1.30 so I really should be getting my beauty sleep while the fake tan sets in J first time and I am soso so scared about turning orange lol. **


End file.
